


Timestamp 2: Reconnecting

by Creej



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Post Anklet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creej/pseuds/Creej
Summary: Peter tells Christie why he thinks Neal is insecure about his own work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place near the end of the original story, after Neal paints the mural on Christie's wall.

"What does he mean, his best work doesn't compare to his own?" Christie asked after Neal went upstairs.

"Neal can copy the Masters so flawlessly that even the experts are fooled," he said with a sigh. "That's what he considers his best work. He doesn't have much confidence in his own work. He really doesn't consider himself an artist."

"But he *is*," Christie said. "That sketch of the Chrysler Building is fantastic."

"Yes it is," he said. "But Neal thinks he has nothing to contribute to the art world, that his own work is somehow sub-par."

Christie thought that over. "I don't think art is about contributing anything," she said. "I think art is about bringing something unique into the world. That sketch of the Chrysler Building. I know it's been painted, drawn and photographed hundreds of times but Neal's is unique because he's the first, if not the only one, to draw it like that. How many people have seen that particular view?"

"Less than a dozen, I think," he said. "At least that I know. My ex-wife and I, Mozzie, a couple people Neal used to run with, his landlady and her late husband..." He grimaced a little when he said, "His father. A couple girlfriends and, of course, Neal."

"So he thinks that since his art doesn't measure up to the Masters, it's not good enough?"

"That's about it," he said.

"He *does* know why they're called the Masters right? I mean, I doubt the were considered masters during their lifetimes," Christie said.

"Intellectually I think he knows that," he said. "But emotionally, it's hard for him to believe that he has the talent to do good work of his own. That he isn't automatically being compared to the best artists known. It's the one thing he's still insecure about." He let out a breath and stood. "I'd better get home," he said. "Hard telling what Mozzie's getting up to there. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you. Good night."


End file.
